


Adventure Awaits

by waywardodysseys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biker AU, Biker Steve Rogers, Bikers, Cussing, Dressed only in robes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Scruffy bearded Steve Rogers, Sex, Temptation, Wet Clothing, What's the harm in doing a bet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You're traveling cross country for an old friend's college wedding when your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Biker Steve Rogers comes to the rescue, promising to fix your car and get you back on the road. But there's a storm on the horizon, forcing you two to seek shelter from the torrential downpour.After agreeing to a bet with the mysterious biker, it leads you to temptation and the promise of having more adventure in your simple life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Adventure Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapNstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/gifts).



Your car jerks on the county highway you are traveling through in Colorado, making your way towards Arizona and the Grand Canyon, then onto California. After the semi-hostile motion your car makes, you decide to pull over to the side of the road. Smoke begins billowing from under the hood as soon as you turn the car off. Seeing the smoke traveling up, causes you to rest your head against the steering wheel and groan aloud, “Why me?”

You sigh frustratedly as you pull the lever to pop the hood then get out of the car and move towards the front. You open the hood and prop it open. More smoke surrounding you as it’s exposed from its cage. You cough and fan a hand in front of your face as you groan again. At this moment you hated the salesman from the used car lot you bought this piece of shit from. He had said it was in pristine condition and would run well for your trip from home towards one of your old college friend’s wedding in Southern California, and here you were in the middle of nowhere Colorado, stranded for the second time in less than five days.

An hour later, you’re still stuck on the side of the road. It seems as though people from around these parts don't want to be friendly and help a stranger. The insurance company tow truck won’t be able to rescue you anytime either, they were stuck helping with an accident several towns away. You kick a rock into the grass as you hear the powerful roar of a motorcycle. You move towards the back of the car and begin waving your arms to flag him or her down, hoping the biker would be able to help you.

*

Steve’s less than a mile down the road when he sees a car on the side of the road. It takes a couple of minutes to realize there’s someone with it. He sees a woman move around to the back of the car and begins waving her arms in the air, hoping he’d stop, which he does by pulling up behind the broken down vehicle.

“Thank you for stopping,” she states. He notices her voice is slightly frantic but thankful, “No one else seems to care and the towing truck from the insurance company is hours away.”

You watch as he takes his helmet off while standing and swinging one leg over the Harley Davidson. You swallow as your body begins overheating. The biker has legs for days along with short blond hair with brown undertones. His face looks worn but still radiates a rugged handsome appearance especially with the scruffy beard he has. The blue eyes looking at you remind of the ocean waters you’ve seen down around the Florida Keys when you visited the place for various family vacations over the years. 

“You’re welcome,” he gruffly remarks as he walks towards the front of the car.

Your hand flies to the base of your neck, feeling the pounding of your pulse beat rapidly. His voice adds more heat to the flame already burning within you. You watch as he takes long strides towards you then keeps going towards the front of the car. You follow a couple feet behind him and watch as he leans over to see what’s going on.

“What happened?” He inquires as his eyes and hands roam over the interior of what’s under the hood.

“Uh,” you begin, trying to focus on telling him what’s wrong with the car and not you. “It began jerking, kind of violently too. So, I pulled over and then smoke started billowing out of the hood when I turned it off.” You pause, but continue, “It did the same thing a few days ago.”

“Where?”

“Outside of Kansas City. I am heading towards the West Coast.” You respond lightly, keeping your answer vague.

Steve hums as he thinks. “Not sure if the place you took it to fixed it well enough.” He purses his lips as he glances your way. “Used car?”

You nod your head, “Yes. I just needed something to get me across the country.”  _ Stop giving him details _ , your mind shouts,  _ you know better _ . “You think you can fix it?”

Steve shrugs and stands to his full height, “Yes.” He then notices the storm clouds rolling towards the area from afar. “But there’s a storm coming and I think it’s best we let the rain pass before I do anything.”

You nod your head, “Okay. And where should we wait out the storm?”

“I’m sure there’s a place we can hunker down in, that’s off the next exit.” He responds as he lowers the hood.

You grab your wallet and phone from the front console before closing the door and walking over to his bike. Your heart pounds loudly in your ears, uncertain of what to expect but he does seem like a genuine gentleman.

Steve stands next to his Harley then hands you his helmet as he climbs onto the bike. “We need to get moving, if we want to beat the storm.”

You swallow as you take the helmet, “Right. Of course.” You put the helmet on and climb onto the bike behind Steve. You wrap your arms around him and notice he’s got a muscular physique hiding under the clothes he has on. The machine comes to life between your thighs as the first sprinkles of rain begin to drop.

“Hold on,” Steve shouts over the engine noise and the rumbling of thunder.

You nod against his back as he begins driving, but it seems as though the rain wants to keep up with you. It starts out light, like the pitter patter of tiny feet, then the clouds open up and release a downpour of water onto you and Steve while he quickly gets off the highway.

He speeds down the two lane road for what seems like miles then comes to a stop outside of a building with a prominent road sign flashing “Mountain Ridge Motel” in neon lights.

Steve quickly climbs off and grabs your hand, “Come on.”

You hurriedly take off the helmet then take his hand without hesitation, letting him drag you into the lobby of the motel, both of you drenched from head to toe.

“Welcome!” The attendant exclaims. “One room?”

Steve nods, “Whatever you have available, please.” He begins to reach for his wallet but you step forward and begin to speak but he nods his head towards you, “On me.”

“But you’re the one who stopped to help me,” you murmur as he pays for a room and is handed a key.

He grabs your hand and pulls you outside. Both of you stand under the awning of the building, “Yet I’m the one giving you a ride. I should keep you safe.” He looks at you with his ocean blue eyes, “I’m Steve, by the way.”

You smile weakly in return, “Y/N.”

“Come on, I mean no harm,” he tugs on your hand, making the two of you sprint across the parking lot towards the other side of the U-shaped building. He opens the door and both of you scramble into the room.

*

Close to an hour later you are resting against the headboard, while flipping through the meek cable channels which are offered. You run your hand down the white rough robe you are wearing while your clothes dry on the back of a chair. You hear the bathroom door open and out steps Steve. 

He wears a robe similar to yours but his robe seems to be too small for his muscular physique. The material stretches against his flesh, which causes your eyes to roam south. You try to hide your smirk. The robe stops at his mid-thigh. “I’d say it suits you, but I think that’d be an understatement.”

Steve chuckles, “You got jokes.”

You shrug, “I’m not the one who has a motorcycle for their mode of transportation.”

“At least it’s better than your car.”

You roll your eyes. At least he was willing to be humorous as well. “I only need it to get me where I need to go.”

“You said the West Coast.” He remarks as he rests against the headboard on the bed beside you. “Why there?”

“An old college friend is getting married.” You slide your eyes towards him. “Why are you a biker?”

Steve chuckles, “Why do  _ you _ think I’m a biker?”

You shrug and laugh in return, “I don't know.” You raise a brow, “Maybe you’re a bounty hunter on a never ending quest to find who killed your father.”

Steve laughs, “You mean like an Inigo Montoya with a Harley?” He pauses, then raises a brow, “do you know a six fingered man?”

You giggle, glad he’s a humorous man. “No but I do have a cousin with three toes, four fingers, and one kidney.”

“Please don't tell me his name is Lucky?” Steve inquires with a tease.

You shake your head, still laughing. “No. His name is Larry, but it’s close enough.”

The two of you laugh together while trying to figure out something to watch on the small screen TV. The rainstorm outside sounds torrential and nonstop. You wonder how long the two of you will be holed up in this motel. You’re glad you took the extra two weeks to travel from your hometown to California, which was beneficial because you’d see a few old friends before moving on to the final trek of your journey. You had also wanted to take in a few of the sights the country had to offer before you relocated elsewhere for work.

*

Hours later, your stomach growls. You place your hands on that area of the body, wondering when the last time you had eaten something. You can't remember though you know you did eat breakfast at the last hotel you stayed at before your car decided to bite the dust once again.

“Hungry?” Steve inquires as he glances at you.

You sigh, “Please don't tell me you heard that.”

“I heard something,” he responds with a smile. “I am hungry too. I am sure the vending machines have something.”

“God, no,” you frown, “not vending machine food.”

Steve starts rummaging through the nightstand. “I am sure there’s a pizza place in town that delivers.” He stands up and stretches. He hears a few joints crack within his aging body. Steve walks over to the lone table and picks up the information binder.

He hums lightly as he turns the couple of pages within. “Let’s see,” he remarks as he walks back to the bed and sits on the edge, “there’s Pizza Hut. Of course there’s always one of those.” He pauses then continues, “There’s a local place, I’m guessing, called Piccadilly Circus Pizza.”

“Local? I always go for local eateries when traveling.” You announce. “They have a menu?”

Steve chuckles, “Yeah. Come on. Let’s decide together.”

You crawl over to where he is and sit beside him. Even with the robe on, you feel the heat radiating off his body. Your eyes had been glued to the TV screen but your mind was rampant with thoughts about what he looked like under the robe, though with his physique and the areas the robe covered, not much was left to your imagination.

Your throat is dry like the desert, so you swallow before saying anything. “I’m a simple girl, so pepperoni is fine with me, and maybe some soda.”

Steve chuckles, “You should be adventurous. I mean, you are traveling the country, aren't you?”

You smile and laugh in return. “I am but I can still be simple when it comes to food.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “What about Hawaiian?”

You grimace, “You like ham and pineapple on pizza?”

“Don't tell me you’ve never had Hawaiian pizza before? I mean there’s so many kinds of pizza one could have nowadays! BBQ Chicken, Buffalo Chicken, Spinach!”

“Yuck! Ew no! Just,” you shake your head, “no to spinach on pizza!” You shiver at the thought of eating that leafy green vegetable on pizza. “Normal toppings for pizza should be the only things allowed on a pizza crust.”

Steve sighs, “Okay. Let’s make a deal.” He pauses a second, “No, not a deal. A bet.”

You raise your eyebrows, intrigued by his words. “A bet? Do go on.”

Steve shifts his body so he is facing you. His blue eyes bore into you. “I will order your simple pepperoni pizza and my Hawaiian. You have to try it, and if you like it,” he pauses, “I get to kiss you.”

Your heart begins to race as heat moves through your entire body. You feel your blood thrumming at the possibility of feeling his lips against yours. “And, uh, what if I don’t like it? Your Hawaiian pizza.”

Steve leans over. His mouth hovers above yours. “Then you can kiss me.”

It feels like your mind explodes at his words. Has he been thinking about your naked body too? Is he curious about the covered flesh the robe hides on your body? ‘Fuck’ is the only word flashing in your mind as you swallow.

Steve leans back and chuckles, “I’ll place the order.” He stands and walks back to the table, picks up the phone and dials the eatery.

You’re lost in a haze and don’t hear what he says as your mind, and body, become overly excited by the possibility of you two kissing which could lead to the one thing you desired most with the mysterious, humorous, and lone wolf biker. You try to hide your wantonness, but it’s too late as you feel Steve’s hand cup your cheek. You look up at him, into those ocean blue eyes. 

“They’ll be here within thirty minutes,” he whispers, “too bad that doesn't give us enough time to thoroughly enjoy one another.” He gently glides his thumb over your lips. 

You hear the lust in his voice, the drop in his tone.  _ Fuck _ , you think regarding this situation yet your body thinks  _ fuck me _ in regard to having him taste you wherever he wants to place those plush lips on your body. All you want him to do now is settle between your legs and ride you into oblivion.

You simply nod, too afraid to say anything. You feel his thumb stroke your cheek gently then feel the coldness of the air against the skin after he steps away. You had never been one to give into temptation so easily, but here it was ready to offer itself to you in return just the same.

*

You try your damnedest to pay for the pizza and soda but Steve insists he pays for them. After all, he’s the gentleman and shouldn't let you worry about something mundane as pizza.

“You’ll probably need all the money you’ve got to find a better ride.” He mentions as he opens one of the pizza boxes. The smell of his Hawaiian pizza hits his nose and he inhales, “Delicious.”

“I am selling it when I reach the coast, but I’m not buying another car.” You remark as you open your pizza box and grab a slice. Your stomach thanking you silently as you nearly devour the whole piece instantly.

Steve raises a brow, “Do tell. Please.”

You shrug as you finish your slice. You reach for another one, “I am leaving. For another place.”

“Don’t tell me you are on the run!” He jokes with a laugh. “I’ll have to take you in.” He spreads his arms wide and gives you a playful wink. “I am a bounty hunter after all.”

You laugh in return, shaking your head. “I am not on the run. I was offered a job elsewhere. I was hesitant about taking it, but my friend, the one who's getting married, advised me to take it.” You recall her encouraging you from the moment you told her about. She even informed you, she’d be willing to push up her wedding before you left.

_ “You don't have to do that for me!” You had nearly cried to her over the phone. _

_ She had scoffed and responded, “You’re my best friend. I don't mind. I want you to be a part of the whole thing. So, I am moving it up. Meaning get your ass out here and have some fun!” _

Steve’s voice brings you back to the present, “She must be a truly great friend.”

You sigh, “She is.”

Steve bites into his third or fourth slice. He can't remember. “So, where? If you don't mind me asking.”

You take a sip of the fizzy carbonated soda then look at him, “Hawai’i.”

Steve raises his brows. He’s intrigued. “Wow. Must be  _ some _ job.”

You shrug nonchalantly, “Someone has to do it.”

He takes a drink of his own soda, “What do you do? I’m curious now.”

You grin and laugh, “If I tell you then I’d have to kill you.”

Steve cocks a brow and laughs, “Dramatic. I like it.” He then becomes serious, “So, if you won’t tell me about your job, at least come grab a slice of this amazingly delicious Hawaiian pizza.”

You roll your eyes and stand. You walk over to where he’s sitting at the table. You grab a slice and take a bite. Trying to decide if ham and pineapple are suitable toppings to be on a pizza crest.

Steve hums as he notices you’re quiet while you chew on the food. He’s wondering what you think, wondering if he’ll get to taste you though the bet he suggested did end in a win-win. He would get to kiss you and you would get to kiss him. His mind has been imagining what’s under the rest of the white scratchy robe you’re wearing. He’s been wanting to feel you against him - skin to skin - since he felt you wrap your arms around him when you climb onto his bike along the highway hours ago. 

You finish the slice of pizza as you sit back on the bed. You wash it down with a drink of your soda. “Interesting,” you mumble.

“Pray tell, what’s the verdict?” Steve inquires.

You shrug, “It’s different. Maybe worth another try in the future.”

Steve smiles as he stands. He desperately wants to kiss your mouth. He takes a couple of long strides and closes the distance between the two you. Steve places a hand under your chin, stares into your eyes. “May I please kiss you?”

“Yes,” you respond without missing a beat. The eagerness to feel his mouth on you makes you stand on your two feet.

Steve wraps his arms around you as he fuses his mouth to yours. He feels your hands traveling up his own then feels them on his neck as you let his tongue in to explore. He’s unable to stop the pleasure he feels at finally kissing you. His cock hardening as his body aches to have your flesh against his.

You can’t hide the moan which escapes in between Steve’s kisses. You’ve never given into a man this quickly but there’s something about him that makes you need and want him. Was it the bike? The mysteriousness? You didn't know, didn't care. All you craved was him.

You moan as the anticipation inside of you grows. You’re eager for him, truthfully, you haven't been this eager for another man in years. You pull faintly back. You’re breathless as you look into his blue eyes and trace a finger over his lips. “I’m not one to sleep with just any man Steve. Please don't let this go to your head.”

Steve grins, “I promise I won't let it go to my head.” His voice lowers, “We’re just two people who want each other, need each other. With nowhere to go but into each other’s arms.”

All your cares fly away as your fingers undo the sash holding your robe closed. You shrug it off, thankful to be rid of the rough material against your skin. Once Steve discards his own robe, he pulls you up against him and runs his hands down your back. He places a kiss on your lips then one on your jaw. He moves down to your neck and begins walking you back towards the mattress. When the back of your legs hit the bed, Steve pushes you gently down while leaving a trail of kisses along your flesh.

He kisses in between the valley of your breasts while his hands come up and cup your breasts. His fingers teasingly tweak at the nipples then rubs his thumbs over the nipples causing you to arch your back and cry out, “Yes!” 

Steve smiles against your flesh as his kisses continue downward. “Open your legs for me,” he murmurs as he reaches down with one hand and palms your core. He feels how wet and hot you are, making himself moan as pleasure begins to roll through him. His cock is fully erect as his fingers tease your folds and he hears another cry of “yes” from your lips.

Steve places both hands on your inner thighs, as you open your legs for him. He kisses one then the other before he licks your folds. He moans as he opens them with a couple of fingers, exposing your clit to him. Steve flicks his tongue against your sensitive bud which causes you to reach down with a hand and place it against his head.

“Fuck Steve,” you whine as his tongue moves against your clit, bringing forth your orgasm quickly. Your fingers dig into his scalp as your orgasm consumes you. “Oh, god, fuck!” Your body trembles against the bedding as Steve continues to move his tongue slowly against your clit, feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm roll through you.

Steve moans before removing his mouth from your drenched folds. He places kisses along one another thigh then the other before he kisses his way back up your stomach and chest. He feels you slightly move and reach down. His teeth nip at your skin gently when he feels your hand wrap around his hard throbbing cock. 

You wrap your hand around his cock, slowly pumping it. Your thumb swirls around the tip which causes Steve to groan against your flesh. He feels thick in your hand, your body eager to know what he’s going to feel like inside of you. 

Steve presses more kisses against your flesh and when he reaches your neck, he nips and licks at the skin gently. His body humming with anticipation and aching with need for release. He’s never been one to sleep with a random woman out of the blue, but you, you’re different. You’re kind and welcoming, humorous. He had noticed you’d been hesitant about revealing yourself to him but after spending hours together, he had felt like you two had known each other for more than only an afternoon and evening of being trapped in a motel room together.

“Steve,” you plead as your free hand skims over his warm skin, “please.” The sensations your feeling from his hands, mouth, and scruffy beard are driving your body insane. You needed to feel him inside of you.

Steve smiles against your flesh before he raises himself up and looks down at you. He kneels between your open legs, ready to give into you, ready to dive into your pussy. Steve takes your hand off his cock and places it on his torso. He hisses as your fingers slowly trace over his defined muscular physique as he rubs his cock between your folds. When he hears your mewls, he knows to enter your slickness. He eases his cock against your opening, slowly sinking into your pussy inch by inch. Steve wants you to feel him entirely.

You roll your hips as Steve’s cock fills you. Your fingers dig into Steve’s skin as you adjust to his size.  _ Fuck _ , you think as you keep your eyes on him and watch him grin as your pussy accommodates his cock,  _ he’s perfect _ . Moans and gasps escape your agape mouth as you clench your walls around his hardness once he’s buried to the hilt. 

Steve relishes in the feeling of your tightness around him. He lets out a growl as he feels your walls clamp around him. He savors this moment, unsure if you two will ever see one another after he fixes your car. “Oh, yes, Y/N!” Steve hisses out, ready to give into the pleasure he seeks.

You roll your hips again and moan, coaxing Steve to begin. It’s all the encouragement he needs as he begins thrusting in and out. “Steve,” you whine out, holding onto the last syllable of his name as more heat floods your body. Your fingers dig into his skin but soon enough Steve is hovering over you, pinning your wrists to the bed. You look up into his blue eyes, a realization hitting you full on inside of your mind - you don't want this to end, you  _ never _ want this to end. He feels so good inside of you. “Steve,” you gasp out, “please Steve! Never stop!”

“I feel good, don't I?” He inquires with a husky voice as his pace increases.

“Amazing,” you purr with a grin displayed on your face, “you feel amazing.”

“You’re breathtaking, Y/N,” Steve pants as he slows his pace again. He leans down and glides his lips over yours, “Absolutely breathtaking.”

Your skin blushes at his words. Out of the lovers you’ve had, there hasn't been many compliments like the one that just left Steve’s mouth. You were beginning to feel saddened at the thought of not seeing him once he took you back to your car and you were on the road again. He’s a lone wolf biker. Would he ever take the chance to find you?

You kiss Steve back as the rolling of your hips and his thrusts synchronize once more. You feel him move your arms above your head on the mattress, placing your wrists on top of another. He uses one hand to pin them down while the other hand moves between your bodies. You cry out as you feel his thumb graze your clit when he thrusts into you. Your body is overcome with euphoria as another orgasm begins to build within you. 

Steve rubs your clit as he thrusts in and out of your slick canal. He wants to feel your walls vibrating around him as you climax with his cock inside. He knows he’ll enjoy it, and he knows it’ll send him down the same pleasurable path which will end with him climaxing inside of your pussy. 

“Steve!” You shriek out seconds later as he brings you to heightened pleasure, making you orgasm as he thrusts deeply, bottoming out. “Fuuuuuck yes!” You gasp as your pussy pulsates around his cock buried inside of you. 

“Fuck!” Steve hisses sharply as he feels your pussy milking him. Your cries of pleasure make his own orgasm crest. He moans as he empties himself inside of you. He grinds lightly against you, making sure he’s buried deep before letting your wrists go and leaning down to capture your mouth.

Your hands loop around his neck then your fingers move through his hair as you kiss the man deeply, kiss the man who’s just given you the most earth shattering orgasm you’ve ever experienced. You couldn't let go of him, not now, not after what you’ve just experienced. 

Minutes later Steve pulls faintly back. He takes in your flushed skin and swollen lips. “Y/N,” he whispers as he presses his forehead against yours. He then gently rolls to his side, causing him to slip out of you. He hears your soft moan at losing his cock and smiles. Steve pulls you up against him and wraps his arms around you.

“Steve,” you sigh happily as you burrow into the man’s warmth. You close your eyes and let sleep consume you.

The last thing Steve sees on your face is the smile you make. He also sees the beautiful afterglow of lovemaking, part of him knowing he wants to see your face when he wakes up, not only the next morning, but all subsequent mornings after. 

\-------

You wake up the following morning and stretch out. Your arm sweeps across the bed, noticing it's empty. You sit up as your eyes roam the room. You notice your clothing is still hanging on the back of a chair, but you don’t see Steve’s clothing.  _ What the… _ , you think as you shrink into yourself.  _ How the fuck could he just leave? _

Minutes later you are scrambling to get your clothes on when you hear the roar of a motorcycle. You step to the window, push aside the curtain and look out. You watch those long legs walk towards the hotel door. You hear him open the door with a key.

Steve’s eyes travel around the room. His heart begins to race at the thought of you gone but his eyes land on you standing next to the window. “I should've left a note but I couldn't find a pen.” His heart rate slowly decreases, glad you are still accounted for.

All the hatred for him escapes you instantly. You move your legs and close the distance between the two of you. You reach up and pull his mouth down to yours. You feel Steve wrap his arms around and pull you close. Your hands move down his shirt then stop at his pants. You’re bold enough to lower your hand and cup his bulge.

Between kisses, Steve lets out a deep moan. “Another round?”

You walk him back towards the bed, “I want to ride the biker.”

Steve’s legs hit the mattress and he sits. His eyes travel down your body. He caught you in the middle of putting your clothes back on because you don't have any underwear or pants on. He reaches out with his hands and moves them up your legs, “I’m ready to go.”

You straddle Steve’s lap before kissing him. Your hands moving down over the leather jacket and fabric shirt he has on. Your fingers hurriedly undo his pants as you slowly ease him back onto the mattress. You lean back as one of your hands finds his hard cock and release it from the material of his pants and underwear. 

Steve places his hands on your hips as he feels you rub the tip of his cock along your slick folds. He can’t wait to be buried inside of you, can’t wait to watch you ride him as you bring yourself to climaxing. 

You sink slowly onto his hard cock, savoring how full he makes you feel. You tighten your walls around him before you grind your hips against his. By hearing Steve’s sharp intake of breath, you begin to roll your hips faster. “Steve,” you gasp as your orgasm rises, “oh, fuck!”

Steve’s fingers grip your hips tightly as he thrusts up into you. All that matters in this moment is making sure you get off first. He wants to relish in knowing you enjoy him as much as he enjoys you. “Don't hold back,” Steve lowly growls, “ride me to your heart’s content.”

The rolling of your hips increases as your hands clutch the material of his shirt. “You bet I am, biker boy,” you breathlessly gasp. You're riding him, not only into the mattress but into oblivion. You want to remember this, remember him for the rest of your days. “Fuck!” You cry out as your orgasms crests and your body begins to tremble atop Steve’s.

“Oh, yes,” Steve moans as he thrusts up when he feels your pussy pulsating around his cock. “Fuck,” he hisses as another orgasm consumes him. He thrusts harshly up while his hands hold you down on him. He feels himself empty inside of you as your walls constrict around his cock once again.

You’re breathless as you come down from your high and collapse against Steve’s chest. You feel his arms around you, which causes you to moan. You don't want to leave him behind but know you must. 

A couple hours later when Steve returns you to your car, he watches you dig in your car then keeps his eyes on you as you walk back towards him on his bike with a piece of paper. “What is this?”

You smile, “It’s where I’ll be in a week. Come find me if you want.” You press a kiss to his cheek, “If not I understand.”

Steve keeps his blue eyes on you as you walk back towards your car and climb. He watches you merge safely onto the highway then looks down at the piece of paper you gave him. He tucks into the pants pocket of his jeans. He can't lose this piece of paper. He’ll find you and when he does, you’ll be his.

\-------

You’re standing along the balcony watching everyone dance when you hear the familiar roar of a motorcycle. You take a sip of the champagne from the glass in your hand and turn towards the parking lot below. Your heart pounds as you see those long legs stand and those hands take off the helmet. He keeps his sunglasses on as he walks towards the staircase and ascends them.

Some of the crowd looks at him as he takes off his sunglasses, revealing his ocean blue eyes. They land on you and once they do his long legs make strides towards you. The crowd parts for him as he makes his way over to where you’re standing.

You place your empty glass down as your eyes take in the forest green polo shirt under his leather jacket. The blue jeans covering his legs. The black boots on his feet. And you’re dressed in a strapless, knee length plum colored dress. Your mind began swimming with ideas, hoping he was going to take you away from this reception.

Steve closes the distance and cups your cheek, “I found you.” His smile is bright as the sun shining in the sky.

You don't care about saying anything in return. You reach up and pull his mouth down to yours. You feel his arms wrap around you as he pulls you up against him. You pull faintly back seconds later, “Take me for a ride.”

Steve grins, “What about the party?”

Your eyes move towards the crowd. You find your recently married friend who’s smiling widely at you, she raises her champagne glass. You turn your gaze back to Steve, “I’m free to go. Take me away on the Harley, biker boy.”

Steve chuckles as he grabs your hand and pulls you towards the staircase. Steve doesn't say anything until the two of you are standing next to his Harley and he’s handing you the helmet. “Where to?”

“Somewhere we can be alone.” You respond as you climb on after he sits on the bike.

Half an hour later, you and Steve are in the middle of the woods, surrounded by nature. You toss the helmet aside as you straddle his lap. Your hands move down his shirt and stop at his jeans.

Steve smiles as he wraps his arms around you. He sucks in a breath as he feels your hand wrap around his hard cock. “Fuck.” He then feels you push down his jeans.

You grin as you raise your hips, stroke his cock along your folds then sink slowly onto him. “Perfect,” you moan as your pussy adjusts to his size once again.

“You’re perfect.”

You blush at his words as your fingers dig into his shoulders. You feel him thrust up which causes you to inhale a sharp breath, “Steve.”

Steve captures your mouth, kissing you deeply as you begin rolling your hips. He moves his hands down and places them on your hips. He needs to keep his feet steady on the ground so you're both balanced on the bike and don't fall over.

Your hands slide down his leather jacket and grasp onto the lapels. You pull faintly back and look into his eyes, “Don't let go.”

Steve grins, “I won't.” Steve places his head in the crook of your neck and suckles at your skin. “I don't want to let go.”

“Steve,” you moan out as your orgasm crests and rolls through you, making your body tremble.

Steve’s unable to hold his restraint and thrusts up into you and climaxes himself. He pulls you back up against him as his arms wrap around you. He smiles as you wrap your arms around him under his leather jacket as you burrow into him, placing your head on his chest. He places a kiss on your temple, “Beautiful, perfect.”

You blush again at his words, “I don't want to leave you behind.”

“I’m able to go wherever I want,” Steve sighs happily. “And I want to go where you are going.”

You smile, “Adventure is bound to be had. Along with a few other things,” you tease lightly.

“I’m with you Y/N. I will give you whatever your heart desires.” He places a finger under your chin and raises your head so he’s able to look at you, “Along with enjoying more than the simple things in life.”

You cup his cheek, “I’m down for trying anything with you. Only you.”

Steve kisses you gently, but you deepen the kiss, knowing you’re going to have your heart content until you're old and gray with the biker who’s going to give you the ride of your life.


End file.
